Young Justice watches: The Dark Knight Returns
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: Do we really need a summery the title says it all...
1. Chapter 1

**YOUNG JUSTICE Watches: **

**The Dark Knight Returns**

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE, JUSTICE LEAGUE, THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, IT IS ALL OWNED BY DC COMICS AND IT'S RIGHTFUL CREATORS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME.**

* * *

**Watch Tower**

It has been three months since The Light was taken down, and now the Justice League and The Team were gathered in the main conference room as they all looked at the mysterious package delivered to them. It had been found inside the Team's base at Bludhaven and Aqualad had contacted Nightwing and informed him that it was addressed to them but most importantly, Batman. And right now the Dark Knight was running scans on the package for any threats.

"Scan's complete." Batman spoke. "It shows that there's nothing out of the ordinary, in fact." He then opened the package and revealed a disk. "It's nothing but an ordinary disk."

"I'm not sensing anything mystical about it either…" Zantana said. "But now the question is."

"What do we do with it?" Nightwing finished.

"Well if it's just an ordinary disk, why don't we pop it into the computer to see what's in it?" Flash said as the others agreed. Batman had ordered everyone to prepare for anything just in case the disk was intended to be used to hack into the space station.

"Wait do you hear that?" Superboy spoke before Robin quieted him as everyone in the room heard the sounds of engines revving and tires screeching.

"A race?" Green Arrow questioned as they watched race cars drive down a road.

**The crowd cheered as the racers drove through the stadium. A racer inside a black race car narrowed his eyes as he moved up ahead to first place as a woman's voice can through.**

"_**Bruce, you're pushing the car too hard. It's not meant to take it."**_

Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin's eyes widen a bit as they heard the name. They secretly looked over to Batman as he continued to look at the screen and narrowed his eyes.

"**I'll coax it." Bruce said as he pressed the gas even further down and the car picked up speed.**

"_**That's it," The woman said as she sounded annoyed. "I'm engaging computer override."**_

**The black race car then started to slow down as the override activated. Bruce punched a hole in the dashboard before he started to rip out wires from the car and disengaged the override.**

"**Don't think it's working." Bruce said. **

"Does this guy have a death wish or something?" Superboy asked. No one answered him as they focused on the screen and what the point was in watching this.

"_**You son of a bitch, are you trying to kill yourself?" **_**the woman yelled as the man ignored her and drove faster. He looked back to see the other racers starting to catch up with him but then a malfunction accrued and as Bruce tried to keep the car steady. The race car then started to flip and catch on fire as the other racers dodged it. Bruce sat calm inside the car before he suddenly disappeared. The crowd looked in horror as the car rolled in.**

"_**Spectacular finish to the Neumann elimination, looked like a flaming coffin for billionaire Bruce Wayne for sure."**_**A News reporter spoke. **_**"Turn's our Wayne bailed at the last second...suffering only minor burns."**_

Batman's eyes widen a bit, he then narrowed his eyes as he looked at the screen as it showed a picture of what he could call his future self.

Nightwing and the other members of the Bat-Family stared at the screen; it wasn't every day that you see your mentor as an old man. But the questioned remained, if this was the future how far it was?

The screen then showed Gotham City as more news reporters talked.

"_**Hideous slaying of a group of nuns last night, the latest in the brutal crime spree attributed to the Mutant gang."**_

"_**Crime is at a record high in Gotham, the city has gone to hell and no one seems to be doing anything about it!"**_

As more and more news reporters spoke, the angrier the Dark Knight felt. How was it that the city could still be so polluted with crime as his older self was out racing, what happened to the oath of protecting Gotham. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see Superman, the Man of Steel nodded at the Caped Crusader as he how Batman felt about his city. The other members of the League looked at the Bat vigilante as they all knew how he felt about his city, to hear that it was even worse than before was terrible news to Batman. It made it sound as if everything he did was for nothing.

"_**Death threats have once again been leveled by the Mutants against soon to retire, 70 year old Commissioner James Gordon who had this to say n response:"**_

"Dad!?" Batgirl whispered as they Bat-family looked at the older James Gordon on the screen, Batgirl couldn't believe how old her dad, she was even more shocked that he was 70 years old and was just only retiring as Police Commissioner.

"_**I got one more month at this job, and I'd love to spend it nailing the Mutants."**_**Gordon said to the camera.**_**"If they want to take me on, I'm delighted. Come and get me."**_

"Who are the mutants?" Robin asked as Batman didn't have an answer.

"It must be a future gang since we all know this is the future." Nightwing said as the other members nodded. Kid Flash's eyes widen at what the Team Leader said, that mean's he did make a difference in the future and everyone was alive.

"_**Nearly coinciding with Gordon's retirement tonight marks the 10**__**th**__** anniversary of the last sighting of the Batman. Most of our younger viewers now think of him as a myth..." **_

"Last sighting…"Wonder Woman spoke up.

"Does that mean you're…" Flash started before Batman interrupted.

"Retired..." Batman said. No one could ever picture that, Batman Retired were two words that no one could ever say in the same sentence without a never in between.

"…_**Many others still debate whether his one man war on crime was right or wrong. But this reporter hopes that wherever he is, he's enjoying a toast with good friends."**_

Many snorted at that.

"**To 10 years and my finally joining you." Gordon said as he and Bruce sat drinking. "That was some stunt you pulled at the racetrack."**

"**Keeps the blood flowing." Bruce spoke.**

"I bet it does." Nightwing smirked at Batman.

"So does that mean the commissioner knows…" Batgirl asked, she had been wanting to tell her father the truth but never could for it might reveal Batman's identity as well. She smiled as her mentor nodded.

"So Bruce Wayne is Batman right?" Kid Flash asked Blue Beetle who nodded. Kid Flash looked amazing. "That is so crash…"

"**So long as most of it stays inside you." James said jokingly.**

"**Worried about me?" Bruce asked after taking a sip of his drink.**

"**Let's just say I'm glad you survived Batman's retirement and I was hoping you'd keep it that way." Gordon answered. Bruce and Jim then looked towards a TV as they talked about the commissioner's retirement and how the Mutant leader signaled out the commissioner as a target. **

"**You're not worried about me, are you?" James asked.**

"**No more than I am the rest of the city." Bruce said as he signaled for another drink before he turned to him. "People have given up, Jim. They're hiding, turning a blind eye."**

Batman's eyes stayed focused on what his future self was talking about, from the sound of it Gotham has just stopped caring about its citizen's now and he was done trying to change it.

"**These are scary times and the Mutant, they're not the usual street crooks." James said looking down. "A mugger, he's after a wallet it makes sense. These kids, it's just random violence, there's no humanity in them at all."**

"**Sounds like someone I use to deal with." Bruce mumbled.**

"Tell me about it." Batman mumbled, Nighwing snickered a bit as he knew who that someone was.

"**Thank god he's keeping quiet." Gordon said as the waiter brought Bruce another drink. "Remember how you had us all going back then? You were that ginger ale of yours, pretending it was champagne. Made up for lost time since."**

"**Makes it easier." Bruce said.**

"**Makes what easier?" Gordon asked.**

"**Staying retired." The retired vigilante answered.**

"Oh yeah that's a nice excuse to drink, to help stay retired." Green Arrow joked; maybe retirement wouldn't be so hard if Batman is making it look great.

"Don't get any ideas." Black Canary smirked at him.

"**Things are different now Bruce." James said. "The government, the public, they wouldn't stand for you anymore." He said before he drank another glass. "Talk to Dick lately?"**

Nightwing's head shot up at the mention of his name. He wondered what he would be like in the future.

"**You know I haven't." Bruce answered.**

"**Shame you didn't keep up with him." Gordon said. "Could have been a shoulder to lean on after what happened with Jason."**

That had stuck a nerve as everyone looked sadden, they all remember Jason Todd the second Robin after Nightwing who was murdered by the Joker. What no one else knew besides Batman was of Jason's resurrection and him becoming the Red Hood.

"**Let's call it a night Jim." Bruce said as he stood up and walked away as he left the commissioner to drink alone.**

"That was rude." Miss Martin spoke up and caused most the team to chuckle.

"It's Batman of course." Robin joked.

**Bruce walked down the street of Gotham as he ignored the world around him. He walked into an alley and stopped underneath a street lamp. A newspaper was then blown by the wind and stopped in front of him. Bruce's eyes widen as he read what the paper said. **

**FAMILY MURDERED, MUTANTS SUSPECTED.**

**But what he mainly focused on was the picture of a pearl necklace.**

Batman's own eyes widen as it forced him to remember his parents murder.

_**(Pearls fall into a puddle.)**_

**Bruce closed his eyes as he tried to remove the image from his head. He then turned to see two teens walking towards him.**

"**Aces, he sees us." One of them spoke.**

"**Don't go all Billy, go around. Behind him." Aces said to his partner. "Slice and dice, show him we nasty."**

"And these must be the Mutants…" Aqualad spoke as the others nodded.

"**I don't know man, spud's awful big and look at him." Billy spoke nervously as Bruce made a fist.**

"Even as an old man out of costume you still intimidate the criminals." Superman chuckled. Batman just glared.

"**Come on." The older man glared.**

"**Jeez man, spud's into it." Billy said.**

"**So what, slice and dice." Aces said waving his knife.**

"**Come on." Bruce spoke again daring them to.**

"**No, can't do it when they into it." Billy said as he backed up. "Blow this, let's go to the arcade." Both of them ran off as Bruce sighed. **

"Never thought I hear a gang member say that." Nightwing joked since they did have to deal with forces like the Light.

**The screen changed as it showed Bruce as he laid in bed. A child's laughter can be heard as he covered his head with a pillow.**

_**(Shows a shadow of a kid as he ran through a field.)**_

_**("Wow, look at him go." A man's voice said.)**_

_**("What are you gonna do when you catch him Bruce?"A woman's voice then spoke up. Young Bruce was chasing after a rabbit).**_

Batman felt his heart clench, this was the first time in years he heard his parent's voices. He didn't know whether to be happy or angry at whoever sent them this disk of the future.

_**(Young Bruce then screams as he fell into a cavern. He looked into a hole in the wall as two red eyes appeared.)**_

**Bruce's eyes flew open.**

"The start of a legend." Nightwing said as he smiled, thanks to that Bat, Bruce knew exactly what to become for the future.

**Bruce walked down stone steps before he pulled up a lever and activated lights inside a cave, and illuminated it as it revealed everything covered in blankets.**

The young Bat-family just stared, never in their entire life had they seen the cave so…deserted and empty of life.

**Bruce then walked over to one of covered items and pulled off the blanket revealing a Robin costume.**

"Jason…" Batman spoke softly as everyone stared at the costume inside the case.

**Suddenly another light turns on as it showed an older man with a cane.**

"**Master Bruce, you set off the alarm sir." Alfred said.**

"Alfred!?" Robin said in shock.

"Looks like even in the future he's still taking care of the old man." Nightwing joked but saw Batman have a small smile on his face as he saw his father figure and trusted friend since childhood.

"**This somnambulism is becoming a problem especially for those of us with a penchant for sleeping at night," Alfred spoke again. "Sir?"**

"**Just remembering a promise Alfred." Bruce said.**

"**Which was?"**

"**Never again." Bruce said as he began to walk up the steps to where Alfred was.**

Batman was wondering if it was the death of Jason that brought him into retirement, he didn't know what could have caused it but it seemed like the strongest reason why.

"**Sorry I woke you." Bruce apologized as Alfred stared at him.**

"**When did you shave?" He asked.**

**Bruce's eyes widen as he touched his face and saw his mustache gone.**

"Ok now that's weird even for Batman." Green Lantern said as Flash nodded.

**Arkham**

"Wait Arkham, I wonder how the old baddies are." Nightwing said as the other bat-family members were also wondering the same.

"**Think he cares about the weather?" an Orderly asked as he was feeding a patient with pale while skin who wasn't moving.**

"**I don't think this one's cared about anything for a long time." The doctor answered.**

"**Guess crazy has its moments, look at him. Guy doesn't even sweat." The Orderly said about the patient.**

"**You look at him, he makes me sick."**

"Was that the…" Batgirl began as Nightwing nodded. At least that clown wasn't causing any trouble.

**The door then opens as two more doctor's go into another room and close the blinds. **

"**Don't be nervous Harvey." Doctor Wolper spoke as Doctor Willing removed the bandages. "Dr. Willing and I have done outstanding work on you, inside and out."**

"**Doctor Wolper, I have to agree." Dr Willing said.**

"**Psychologically, I'm confident you're ready to face the world and say "Hey, I'm ok."" Wolper then grabbed a mirror and gave it to Harvey.**

"**And you look great to." Willings smiled.**

"**Harvey Dent, meet Harvey Dent."**

**Harvey grabbed the mirror as he looked at his reflection.**

Batman and Nighwing were looking at the screen with anticipation to see what happened to their old enemy Two-Face.

"**Ah, I think the patient needs a little more convincing. Been a long time since both sides matched." Wopler said.**

"**It's some of my finest work ever, Harvey." Willings said.**

"**Both sides match…" Harvel spoke up as he lowered the mirror and revealed his perfect face as tears fell from his eyes.**

Batman smiled as he saw his old friend finally get the treatment he needed, he wondered now if Harvey will finally get to have a normal life now.

"**I don't know what to say." Harvey said. As Wolper smiled. **

"**Say thank you."**

"Even if Gotham is darker in the future, at least the past is being fixed." Nightwing spoke up as Batgirl nodded.

"_**I can't express enough gratitude to my plastic surgeon, Dr. Herbert Willing and my Psychiatrist Dr. Bartholomew Wolper." **_**Harvey spoke on the TV as Bruce watched from Wayne Manor.**_** "I don't expect the people of Gotham City to forgive my crimes overnight… I only ask that they can give me another chance."**_

_**The journalists then started to ask questions as Harvey turned to Wolper who nodded. Dent reached into his jacket and pulled out a coin that was perfect on both sides.**_

"_**Those were Harvey Dent's last words before he disappeared. The one time district attorney later known as Two-Face, immediately evaded supervision upon his release earlier today from the Arkham home."**_

"Nevermind…guess nothing does change." Nightwing deadpanned from his earlier response. Most of the people in the room snickered at the embarrassed hero.

**Bruce sat in his living room before he changed the channel.**

"_**Husband and wife found murdered in their sleep this morning." **_**Static.**_** "Wayne, who sponsored Dent's rehabilitation, had this to say just days before Dent's release:" **_

"_**As a city, we have to give Harvey every chance to return to society." **_**Bruce said on the news.**_** "We must believe we can all defeat our own private demons."**_

"_**After today's development, Wayne was unavailable for comment."**_

**Bruce then changed the channel again. **_**"Murder rates on the city's subways have reached an all-time high." **_**He took a sip of his drink before changing the channel again. **_**"Kidnapping and murdering young children, a line even the mutants hadn't crossed until now. Despite the family paying for the ransom, the Mutants still took the boy's life."**_** Bruce takes another sip of his drink as he listens. **_**"This marks a chilling escalation from a group many are already calling the worst criminals Gotham City has seen since the Joker."**_

Not one person spoke after hearing that announcement.

**Bruce glared at the TV and changed it again as it then showed the Mark of Zorro playing. Bruce changed the channel again.**

_**(Young Bruce and his parents walked out of the theater as Bruce pretended to have a sword in his hand.)**_

**Bruce's eyes widen as the flashback played in his head.**

_**(They walked down an alley way as Bruce was still pretending to be Zorro.)**_

**(The glass in Bruce's hand falls to the ground and breaks on the ground.)**

_**(A figure stood in front of the Wayne family.)**_

Batman watched as it was showing the event that would change his life forever.

"_**-Can only assume Two-Face will return to his criminal ways."**_

**Bruce changed the channel as more and news reports about deaths and murders continued to play.**

_**(The figure points the Gun at the Wayne's).**_

**Suddenly Bruce stood up from his chair fearfully as lightning shot through the sky.**

"_**You tried to hold me back, but you're weak." **_**Batman spoke inside Bruce's head. **

"Um Bat's I think your hearing voices…" Flash joked as he tried to ease the tension, it didn't work.

**He ran panting outside and knocked over a statue and gripped the railing to the large balcony. **_**"You know it in your soul."**_

_**(A gun shot rings out as Thomas Wayne fell to the ground dead.)**_

"_**Your nothing but a hallow shell." **_**Batman said as Bruce tried to block the memories.**

_**(The figure then shoots again and killed Martha Wayne as Young Bruce watched in horror.)**_

"_**A rusty trap." **_**Bruce fell to his knees as it began to rain. He stared at his reflection in a puddle.**

_**(Young Bruce looked down at his deceased parents bodies.)**_

**Bruce gripped his head before he stopped and looked up with a familiar look of determination in his eyes. He then walked back inside his manor as Batman no…He spoke again. **_**"The time has come."**_

**Bruce turned around and watched as a Bat flew through the windows screeching.**

"And it looks like The Dark Knight Returns." Nightwing said. Batman ignored everyone around him as he was more interested in the scene in front of him, He knew he shouldn't know too much about his own future but, even he couldn't resist.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my go at a Young Justice Fanfiction and yep its movie night for them, **

**The Dark Knight Returns is one of the greatest Batman comics ever made and the animated movie was great as well so I thought, why not and have a go at this. Don't forget to review and all that good stuff and check out my other stories to see anything you would like to read.**

**Till next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUNG JUSTICE Watches: ****The Dark Knight Returns**

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE, JUSTICE LEAGUE, THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, IT IS ALL OWNED BY DC COMICS AND IT'S RIGHTFUL CREATORS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME.**

* * *

The League and Team continued to watch the monitor as it showed the future. So far they watched the retired life of Bruce Wayne before they witnessed him regaining his determination to become the Batman again.

**A woman ran down a sidewalk tiredly, carrying groceries as it rained. She was using a newspaper as cover from the rain as she ran before her foot as caught in a deep puddle.**

**"Come in here where it's warm, Mommy." A man spoke from the shadows as he reached out to the woman.**

"Ok, something's wrong with this guy." Kid Flash said as he ate popcorn.

"You think." Superboy snorted.

**"No please." she begged dropping her bag as he dragged her into the shadows.**

**"I need you, Mommy. Talk soft and make me feel safe." He said as he pulled out a knife. But suddenly a hand smashed through the glass behind him and grabbed the maniac away screaming into the darkness with nothing but a trail of blood left. The woman looked shocked by this.**

"Ah the smell of criminals being beaten." Nightwing joked.

"You seem more... brutal though." Wonder Woman spoke to Batman. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes at that as he looked at the trail of blood.

**Lighting erupted in the skies of Gotham as a Taxi pulled to the curve. The door opened and a dark skinned man wearing white pushed a woman roughly into the car. "Get your ass in the car. We're taking a ride."**

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl's eyes narrowed at this, this is they type of man they and many amazons despised the most.

**"Please, Silk. Not the face." the woman begged sobbing.**

**Silk just looked on. "Your paining me, Joannie. You're messing with my livelihood." he pulls out a knife.**

**"Hey man," the taxi driver spoke. "Take it somewhere else, I just had the seats cleaned."**

"Really, your worried about your seats?" Robin spoke with an eyebrow raised in the air at the taxi driver's stupid complaint.

"Only in Gotham." Batgirl replied to him and caused the members of the batfamily besides Batman to nod in agreement.

**"Shut your hairy face and drive." Silk said giving the driver a lot of money.**

**"Dog eat dog world, I guess." the driver said looking at the money as Joannie screamed in pain.**

"And here I thought their was one decent person left." Tigress glared. Kid Flash continued to eat his popcorn, hey this future was better than the one he came from so far.

**"Look Joannie, you went and grew a new nostril." Silk said before a loud thud was heard and the car shook.**

**"The hell was that?" the driver asked.**

**"Something's on the roof." Silk replied as he put his knife away and grabbed his gun. "Someone thinks they're gonna mess with me?"**

**He rolled his window down and pointed the gun out before a large foot stomped on his hand breaking it and forced him to drop the gun. A large gloved hand then punched threw the roof of the car and dragged Silk out. Joannie used this and ran away sobbing as a large caped form punched Silk repeatedly.**

"I think that's a little too much..." Robin said as he watched Future Batman beat the criminal. Nightwing looked at his present day Father/Mentor who was busy watching his future, was this how Bruce was gonna be in the future?

**The driver tried to start his car in fear. "Oh man, oh man, Start Already."**

**Silk then landed on the hood knocked out. Someone knocked on the drivers window, he rolled it down before the Caped Crusader grabbed the cash and ripped it up and left.**

"Ripping money, no wonder why our economy sucks." Blue Beetle joked only to receive a few looks and caused him to squirm.

"That was so not crash." Kid Flash told Blue Beetle. "Leave the jokes and one liners to the professionals."

**"Great, figure I wanna get all soaked." a teenage girl with red hair said as she and her friend walked to the arcade. "Come on, we'll cut through here."**

**"I don't know." the friend spoke up. "I heard the Mutants hang here."  
**

"That's the sign for you girls not to cut through there." Nightwing said as he almost facepalmed, and they said millennials were bad...

**"A little back-bone Michelle?" The first girl spoke. "Better in here than out there. At least the lights are bright."**

"Doesn't this girl know the rules, you don't ever say that in a creepy gang infested place!" Rocket exclaimed shaking her head.

**The lights suddenly shut off.**

"What did I tell you." She said again as a few snickered a bit.

**"Carrie?" Michelle said in fear. **

**"Don't go all billy." Carrie said. "They'll come back on in a sec."**

"Don't go all billy?" Nightwing said confused. "Is that really the new lingo of the future, it sounds more like made up 80's slang."

**Suddenly they heard a man's voice. "Chick, chick, chick."**

**Mutant members than appeared around the two girls. "Chicken legs, licking legs. Slice and Dice."**

**"Oh, my God, Carrie. Aah!" the gang members grabbed the two. **

**"I got the little one." A Mutant member said covering Carrie's mouth as another approached with a knife.**

**"Slice and Dice." he raised his knife before his arm was stabbed by four Batarangs and he screamed in pain. "My arm. Something's stuck in my arm."**

"Okay, now that is really excessive!" Batgirl exclaimed in shock as the Batfamily looked over at Batman who stood calmly watching his future self in action before Nightwing walked over to him.

"Just advice for the future, Batarangs are used to disarm not to stab in a person's arm." He said and caused Batman to glare at his first protegee who snickered nervously and backed up.

**"I got my 9." The member holding Michelle spoke as he took out his gun. "Anything moves i'll-" a rope wrapped around his arm and pulled him away into the darkness.**

**"Where'd you go?" another Mutant member asked as lightning erupted and they all saw a large form over a unconscious member. He fired at the form but kept missing as the form drew closer with each shot before the mutant member was thrown into the Arcade sign being electrocuted. **

"It's like every time we think Old Man Batman can't get more extreme he goes and does something like this." Robin commented as he groaned face-palming at all the extreme violence that Future Bruce was doing.

**Carrie looked and saw a pair of white eyes looking at her before it disappeared when she looked away.**

"Well at least their are somethings that stay the same." Superman smiled as he and everyone knew about Bruce's disappearing acts.

**"Repeat, all units, robbery in progress, Gotham City Trust." a dispatcher said over the radio.**

**A Police car raced onto the scene as it dodged bullets from the robbers before they criminals got into their getaway car and started to race off with the police car moving after it.**

**One of the police officers looked back and noticed another car leaving the scene.**

**"Did you see that other car?" The younger officer asked the old one. "It just went the other way?"**

"Meaning the car their following is probably a fake." Batgirl deduced as everyone nodded at that statement.

**"Forget it, We're gonna loose this one as it is." The older officer replied as he glared at the car in front. Both cars dodged the traffic ahead of them. "Damn that sucker can move!"**

**Suddenly the younger officer looked up and his eyes widen as he leaned up. "The hell is that?"**

**"I can't exactly look right now kid." He older officer said.**

**"Up their, freakin weird!"**

**"Wanna tell me or- Holy!" Both officers eyes widen as they saw a shadowy silhouette of in the air as lightning stuck in the background making the silhouette even more a sight to behold.**

"Okay wow..." Nightwing said eyes wide, "I mean, we work with him but seeing it from the polices perspective...that was pretty badass."

"Not that impressive." Superboy mumbled as he continued to watch as he was glad their was finally some action.

**Suddenly the police car slowed down.**

**"You're slowing down?" The younger officer asked.**

**"Yeah." The older one grinned. "Your in for a show kid."**

"10 years in retirement and the older officers still let you handle the work." The Flash smirked at Batman. "Looks like the G.C.P.D. got lazy over the years."

The Caped Crusader of the night glared at The Flash, the G.C.P.D. comrades in his war on crime, even if most of them were corrupt.

**Batman swung on a grapple line before he landed on the hood of the getaway car and glared at the robbers who all had wide eyes and their jaws were hanging open at the appearance of the Batman.**

**One of the robbers then started to open fire but Batman dodged all the bullets before he jumped off the car as it drove into a construction yard and crashed.**

**The robbers got out of the car as one of them removed their mask and spoke. "That was the Batman."**

"No really, I thought it was Superman." Superboy snorted in annoyance as a few snickered.

**The criminals then ran into a condemned building as the Police car pulled up.**

**"I never thought he was real." The younger officer spoke in awe in his voice. "Look!"**

**Both officers saw Batman land in front of them as The Dark Knight looked back at them with a glare and spoke. **

**"These men are mine." Batman then moved into the building.**

"..." The Batfamily looked at Batman.

"I never thought it was possible..." Robin began.

"...You've gotten more serious with age!" Nightwing finished snickering a bit. "Why can't you ever stay whelmed."

**"You heard the man." The older officer said as he leaned back against the car.**

**"Are you crazy!" The younger spoke and held his gun up. "I'm going in."**

**"You don't wanna do that," The older one said. "Kid!"**

**The criminals moved up the building weapons ready.**

**"Batman would have to be old." One spoke.**

**"Terk said he killed Batman." Another replied.**

**"Terk says a lot of things."**

**On the floor below them, Batman threw a grapple line onto a metal pipe above him.**

**"This floor don't feel safe." One of the robbers said.**

**"Live dangerously and shut up!" His partner told him.**

**Batman grabbed his rope line and started to climb only to fall back to the ground exhausted as he breathed hard before he glared up and started to climb again until suddenly the metal pipe bent down revealing his position.**

"Wow Old man, you really are out of shape." Green Arrow smirked at Batman. "Looks like you should of laid off the drinks for 10 years."

"Makes me wonder how you're like in the future." Black Canary spoke to Arrow. "Maybe you finally got less annoying with age."

"I resent that." Green Arrow replied.

"Please stop flirting already." Red Arrow interrupted the two who glared at the young Arrow.

**"THERE!" A robber yelled before all three of them started to fire on Batman who jumped out of the way and disappeared again.**

**One of the robbers looked up to the floor above as they all heard creaking coming from above like footsteps. **

**"This is freaky." One of them spoke. "He's never made noise before."**

"A non-ninja Batman, who would of thought they'd live too see the day." Flash joked causing a few members of the league to crack a smile.

"You have to admit it is weird too see." Superman spoke to Batman. "Makes you wonder how the rest of us are like?"

"Maybe." Batman spoke. "Maybe it's dangerous too see, knowledge of the future is bad."

"But the future can be changed." Superman replied.

"In a dangerous way." Batman said back.

"Stop worrying you two and just enjoy the show." Wonder Woman told them. Batman decided to listen, for now.

**All three of them fired at the ceiling where they heard footsteps only to find nothing.**

**Suddenly a hand burst from the wooden floor and grabbed one of the robbers pulling him down.**

**"WATCH IT YOUR GONNA HIT-!" One of the robbers yelled as another fired at the hole.**

**"Mackie?" The other spoke. "I don't think I hit, I still don't see-" Suddenly he was cut off as a bat-rope tied around his neck and he was pulled down into the dark abyss.**

"Didn't you teach us to tie around the arm and not the neck?" Nightwing said to Batman. He couldn't believe how different his mentor was in the future.

**The last criminal ran down the stairs afraid and looked for The Dark Knight and his partners. Batman started to move close to the criminal ready to take him down before a light hit them both. **

**"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" The young Police officer from before yelled holding his gun. Batman jumped and pushed the officer aside as the criminal fired at him. **

"You see what happens to stupid cops if Batman wasn't around." Robin said facepalming at the young cops stupidity.

**The robber continued to fire all around him before he started to move again looking.**

**He looked straight as lightning exploded in the sky illuminating the room room revealing Batman to be right in front of him. Before he could do anything Batman disabled him and kicked him away before The Dark Knight leaped right onto the criminal crippling him.**

**"Your under arrest mister." The younger officer pointed his gun at Batman. "You just crippled that man!"**

"CRIPPLED!" The three young members of the Batfamily yelled as Batman narrowed his eyes as his only reaction to this news.

"And the violence just escalated..." Blue Beetle said moving away from the batfamily a bit.

**"He's young, he'll walk again." Batman replied calmly. "But you'll stay scared, won't you punk."**

"How is that a good reason for crippling!?" Batgirl exclaimed in shock, the future wasn't looking very bright. She still wondered where she was in all this.

**"I mean it get away from him!" The young police officer yelled again before his older partner grabbed his arm.**

**"He's being patient with you kid." The older man then turned to Batman and smiled. "Nice to have you back Bats." He looked at his partner. "Go to the car and get the loot."**

**"The pain..." The robber groaned in pain. "I can't stand it!"**

**Both Officers glared at each other.**

**"I don't believe this." The younger one said as he walked away.**

"Neither can we." Nightwing commented dryly.

**"It's not in the car." Batman spoke again. "Was their a second car at the bank?"**

**"Yeah." The officer said. "An old jalopy, didn't think-"**

**"You weren't suppose to." The Dark Knight interrupted. **

**"You know I saw you once before." The officer smiled as Batman pulled out a silver one dollar coin from the criminal both sides scratched off. "Years ago, I was a rookie like schmuck face there and-"**

**"Tell Gordon we have to talk." Batman said standing up. **

**"Sure thing Bats." The officer said and looked away. "But how is he suppose to get in touch with you."**

**He stopped as he saw Batman was gone and just grinned. "Oh yeah, now I remember."**

**_"Reports are streaming in this morning." _A news anchor said._ "Sightings of a bat like creature throughout the city last night. You don't suppose-"_**

**_"A group of cat burglars, seriously injured-" _Another anchor reported.**

**_"Wild animal, snarling and growled a werewolf for sure." _A man from a crime scene spoke.**

Nightwing snorted. "Really a werewolf?"

"People in the future really have gotten dumb." Robin commented as well.

**_"It was a flying monster, with wings and fangs." _Michelle spoke in fear_._**

**_"Reality check Michelle." _Carrie spoke in the middle of their interview._ "It was definitely a man but he had to be like 12 feet tall."_**

"More like 6 feet but close." Kid Flash snickered at all of this.

**_"Two abducted children were found alive in a riverside warehouse along with six critically injured members of the mutant gang." _A female anchor spoke._ "The children described the gangs attacker as a man dressed like Dracula."_**

**_"We will kill the old man Gordon, we will chop him, we will grind him, we will bathe in his blood." _A large mutant spoke._ "I myself will kill the fool Batman, I will rip the meat from his bones and suck them dry. Don't call us a gang, don't call us criminals, we are law. Gotham city belongs to the Mutants!"_**

"I'm guessing that's the mutant leader." Batman spoke glaring at the large man.

"I take back everything I said before." Batgirl glared at the screen. "I hope you pound that guy into the ground!" No one threatened her dad.

"Speaking of which after this you and I are having a talk." Nightwing told Batman, they were having a long talk about what not to do when coming out of retirement.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to do, wasn't really planning on taking this long.**

**Anyways leave a review and all that and I hope you enjoy.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
